konohamaru's fight for respect
by crappystorywriter
Summary: konohamaru is tired of people calling him a kid now he'll show them why he was a man


Konoha-training ground 7

Team ebisu had just finished there training for the day and konohamaru was pissed. Why you might ask. Well when his sensei dismissed tgem he called them KIDS!! he wasn't a kid he was a man. He even heard once that a man always had a big dick so he checked that off his list of requirements to be a man( at lest he thought that he had a big cock, but sadly you can only be so big at 13 so he came in at a meager 4 inches. He though that he had a big cock because Every time him and udon compared cocks he was always bigger ...also udon always shot his load when they compared which made him have to hold his load back) when his sensei left he cried out " im sick and tired if him calling me a kid im a man damit i even have a big cock and everything"! His teammates blushed at hearing this and beat a hasty retreat.

While konohamau thought he had a big dick he knew he couldn't last very long so one day he sought ti remedy this by sneaking into an adult store and finding a number of jutsu that help the user last longer. But in that store he saw his big brothers crush, sakura haruno buying a vibrator,

' why is she buying that thought can big Brother naruto not make her cum'? Thought konohamaru. Then an idea struck him, he found a way to gain respect he would do something tgat even naruto couldn't do then he would receive the respect he deserved.

Konohamaru sensed sakura approaching the remaining ground and quickly said "i don't know why sensei calls me 'kid' when i can make any girl cum".

Sakura was stunned her was the little clone of her teammate naruto claiming that he could make any girl orgasm, not that she thought he could heck the little virgin would probably cum as soon as he saw his first pair of tits. ' hehe... That would be funny ' she thought as she imagined konohamaru shooting his load out of his little boy dick at his first pair of tits.

" im sure you could konohamaru-kun" said sakura with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she walked out of the forest into the training ground

"Aahhhh sakura-chan you scared me i didn't see you there" lied konohamaru.

"So what was that about making any girl orgasm"? Asked sakura she was looking to talk him out of his delusion of being able to make any girl orgasm it was insulting to all women everywhere and it was up to her to stop it.

" oh that well its just thats how good i am i can make any girl cum" said konohamaru he was starting to put his plan into action he would make sakura cum before him and show her how much of a man he was

"Konohamaru-chan i don't belive that a kid likr you would be able to make any girl orgasm let alone a konoichi like my self"

"I could totally make you cum sakura-chan I could make you cum before i do easily"! Said konohamaru

Sakura was starting to get mad this little twerp thought he could make her orgasm, let alone befor him!?!?. Thats it this little twerp is getting a pounding

As sakura was advancing on konohamaru said boy held up something that made her holt in her step. In his hand was a picture of her buying a vibrator from a adult store

" h-how d-did you ge-get that"!? Said sakura.

"Why did you buy it sakura-chan can't any guy get you off or do you need a man like me to make you cum well"? Asked konohamaru.

Sakura hated to admit it but he was right no guy has managed to get her to orgasm and it left her frustrated so she decided to buy a little toy to help her relive her frustrations it still wasn't quite enough to make her cum but it got her close and it pissed her off. And now here was this little shit claiming that he could make her cum where many befor him have failed . but to her shock she found her self wondering how long he could actually last.

" please like a little biy like you can make me orgasm yiu would probably cum as soon as you saw my tits let alone make me cum" she said while ruffling his hair. He hated when people did that.

"I clould totally make you cum then you'd have to respect me then" said konohamaru.

"Please im a member of the legendary team 7 kid" said sakura

"I could totally make the weakest member of team 7 cum"! Said konohamaru.

That was it sakura had enough of this she would she would burst his little bubble.

" then prove it little boy" said sakura.

'Just as planed' thought konohamaru

"Then prepare for the orgasm of your life"! Yelled konohamaru. As he reached for the zipper of her shirt, as he pulled the zipper down he caught sight of her black lacy bra and the fair skin if her breasts. Which did funny things to his nether regions.soon her shirt was off and he started to massage her breasts with his small hands his inexperience was noticeable when after five minutes sakura had yet to even blush.so he decided to take off her bra and start playing with her nipples with his tounge, sakura's body tensed up apon feeling his tounge on her nipple,something konohamaru noticed and took advantage of by tweaking her other nipple between his fingers which caused her bodt to begin to flush red from her breast to her face

'Shit how did he know my nipples are extra sensitive, his tounge feels so good'! Thought sakura 'but i can't let him know that im enjoying it i have to put up a strong front'

'Thats it i found her weaknesses, her nipples are extra sensitive i can see her blushing and her breathing is uneven, at this rate I'll make her cum for sure' thought konohamaru. He then lightly bit her nipple which almost made sakura moan out loud, but she pressed her lips together and persevered. But with konohamaru's eagerness amd her sensitivity she got closer and closer to moaning.

"Thats it my turn" said sakura as she pushed him off of her breasts

'So close' thought konohamaru. But before he knew it he was butt naked eith his 4" cock standing proud. 'Thats it feast your eyes on my big cock'. Thought konohamaru

"Well i wont lie i was expecting you to be smaller" said sakura. She noticed his face light up and quickly added. " but you still have a boys cock" said sakura as she ruffled his hair. He. Hated. That.

'Thats it I'll make her cum so kard with my ' boy cock' that she will hav..

Agh!. He was broken out of his mental rant by the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. He looked down to see sakura taking his cock in her mouth while wrapping her tounge around his tip. Konohamaru was enjoying this new feeling around his cock, maybe a bit too much as seconds later his dick started to twitch.

'Better use one of my jutsu, but which one' thought konohamru. As sakura was sucking his cock he went through saome hand signs and as he finished the twitching stopped and his breathing evened out. ' feww that was close'

' looks like he took his inexperience into consideration and found a jutsu to help him, thats not very manly, but it is smart' thought sakura as she tried everything she knew to make him cum but every time he hgot close he would use the jutsu again. Soon her jaw began to hurt so she stoped and looked up at him and said" you're fucking cheating you little shit what kind of man uses a jutsu

"A smart one sakura-chan a smart one said konohamru. " now its my turn" he said as he made a shadow clone behind sakura to pin her arms to the ground. He tgen started to wrap his fingers around the waist band of her spandex shorts and began to pull them down her hips he saw her black lacy pantys ' nice, matching set'. He then pupled her shorts down her creamy legs he then caught sight of something that made him pause there in her pantys was a large wet spot this sight filled him with pride. But he still had work to do he finished pulling her shorts off and with one hand started caressing her nether lips through her pantys, and with the other hand took her right nipple between his fingers and teased it.

'With this kind of stimulation I'll be sopping wet its already bad enough that he got me wet in the first place' thought sakura who was trying her hardest not to moan like a commen whore at the treatment her body was getting. Then konohamaru slipped a finger inside of her pantys.

"You sure are wet aren't you sakura-chan i bet you just want to let out all of those moans you keep trying to hold" said konohamaru. Sakura was so close to moaning he felt it he just needed that extra something, and he found that extra something in the form of her clit. Which he gave a little squeeze.

"Mmmm" moaned sakura as more and mire left her lips.

Finally the sweet sound he had been waiting for now he had her moaning like a slut another small victory for him now all he had to do was make her cum.

Sakura was getting close even if she didn't want to admit it with the attention her clit and extra sensitive nipples were getting and it was all being done by a 13 year old boy!! That was just wrong but even she couldn't deny how good he was making her feel. But she wouldn't let him make her orgasm she was a powerful konoichi, a member if the legendary team 7. But she was still getting closer by the second. The only was she could win was if she could get him to fuck her and seal iff his chakra while he did it.

"Whats wrong kono-chan i thought yiu wanted to fuck your elders nice tight pink pussy or are yiu scared I'll make you cum first" said sakura.

"Ya right ill fuck you so good you'll scream " said konohamau

"Then prove it little boy fuck my nice tight pussy" said sakura.

And fucj her pussy he would he went through some hand signs and when he finished his cock grew another two inches and a protective barrier formed around it. Then he plunged right into her lovely pussy.

'Fuck he got bigger and with that barrier hes almost 7 inches ill need to seal off his chakra fast or im done for' thought sakura as his cock filled her up .

Her breathing came in small pants and and her toes started to curl but tge worst was yet to come as he formed three mire clones one for each tit and one for her clit.

"Ung...fuck...shit...damit you...little cheater" said sakura though her panting and moaning. 'Im so fucking close and i can't concentrate enough to seal his chakra'! Thought sakura.

"Cum..you know you want to"! Yelled konohamaru as his thrusting picked up speed.

" no there's no way you can make me cum"! Yelled sakura. But she could feel tge knot in her stomach and her nether lips threatened to convulse around his now much larger cock.

'I just need something a little more' thought konohamaru as he thought of a way to make her cum. Thats it what if i took what i learned form the rasangan and applied it to her nipples and clit. With that thought he instructed his clones to make tiny underpowered rasangans.

'No I'll cum for sure if he does that i have to thin...Ahhhhh!!!! Yelled sakura as she squirted and convulsed on konohamaru's cock which has reverted back to its normal size and lost its barrier.

"Ugh!!" Grunted konohamaru as he bottemed out in her tight convulsing pussy.

"No i fucking lost!!" Yelled sakura as she lay there feeling the after effects if her powerful orgasm.

"Told you i would make yiu cum first sakura-chan" said konohamaru.

"I didn't think yiu could do it but you proved my wrong young MAN" said sakura.

And with that ine little word he was hard and ready to go agian

"Looks like someone is ready for round two" said sakura.

\--


End file.
